bloggingfandomcom-20200215-history
Day Day (Minecraft)
Summary: Day Day was born from a higher being who lives outside of space and time. Powers and Stats Tier: 10 - A | 9 - C | 9 - A | 8 - C | High 6- A | Low 5 - B | 5 - A | 4 - C | 4 - B | 3 - C | 3 - A | 3 - A | Low 2 - C Name: Day Day Gender: Male Origin: Minecraft Classifaction: Monster Slayer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration / Healing (via Ender Crystals), Acid Manipulation, Breath Attack, Resistance to Status Effects (Includes Bad Luck manipulation, poison, blinding, death, gravityand statistics debuff), BFR (Cannot be forcibly teleported), Void Manipulation (Can resist the erasure of the Void) and Fire, Can see invisible beings, Fire Manipulation, Attack Reflection (Projectiles fired at it will be reflected and set on fire), Intangibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Vexes)Immortality (Type 9. Death is but an inconvenience to them and they can reappear as long as their true selves exist) | Same as before, plus Fire Manipulation, Adept Swordsman, Summoning (Can summon a Snow Golem or an Iron Golem depending on the materials they have), Statistics Amplification, Magic, Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Invisibility, Resistance to Fire, Teleportation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Water Breathing, Death Manipulation (Via Decay Potion), Probability Manipulation (Via Luck Potion), Curse Manipulation | Same as before to a greater extent, plus Ice Manipulation (Via Frost Walker), Portal Creation (Via Nether Portal), Limited Resurrection (Via Totem of Undying), Gravity Manipulation (Can slow down their own fall or other entities'), Electricity Manipulation (Can channel electricity to cause thunder to fall on an enemy when it is raining), Water Manipulation (Can use water to propel themselves in the air at high speeds when water is nearby), Flight, Limited Space-Time Manipulation (Capable of opening and closing holes in the fabric of spacetime)Telepathy(See here) Attack Potency: Athlete Level (Defeated 5 zombies) | Street Level (Defeated 2 skeletons) | Small Building Level (Defeated an army of skeletons and zombies) | Building Level (Took on an army of zombies, skeletons, spiders, and creepers even when his cousin kyvaughn had to retreat) | Multi Continent Level (Defeated the wither and Tanked an exploding super creeper that it's blast radiates is so powerful that it has that power of 3 nuclear bombs) | Small Planet Level (Defeated his cousin kyvaughn who accidentally destroyed half of earth) | Large Planet Level (Defeated entities that can destroy the planet earth) | Small Star Level (Destroyed a wither who eats small stars) | Solar System Level (Defeated ghosts that was stated to be strong enough to absorb the solar system) | Far Higher | Universe Level (Killed the ender dragon with the last blow) | Universe Level (After he ate the ender dragon egg, Kyvaughn stated that Day Day is stronger than the ender dragon and erased the ender realm with just TNT's) | Universe Level+ Speed: Athletic Human | Peak human (dodged a skeletons arrow that's even faster than a bullet) | Subsonic+ | Subsonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Speed blitz a wither) | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Kyvaughn) | Speed of Light | FTL | FTL+ (Speed blitz a blob ghost) | Massively FTL | Massively FTL+ (Day Day is able to stop time all around him) | Massively FTL+ Durability: Unknown, Multi Continent Level (Tanked powerful blasts from the wither that's powerful enough to destroy the Minecraft island which is bigger than Africa, Russia, and North America Combine) | Small Planet Level | Large Planet Level | Small Star Level (Tanked an attack that's powerful enough to erase entire stars) | Solar System Level | Universe Level (Survived the ender dragon's fire breath) | Universe Level | Universe Level+ (Destroyed the infinite minecraft world with just TNT'S) Striking Strength: Athlete Level | Street Level | Small Building Level | Building Level | Unknown | Unknown | Small Star Level (Punched a wither so hard it exploded and turned into a star that's ten times smaller than the sun) | Unknown | Unknown | Universe Level | Universe Level | Universe Level+ (Survived the infinite minecraft world falling apart) Lifting Strength: Unknown Stamina: Infinite, Day Day one time fought a wither along side his cousin Kyvaughn for a month and was nowhere near tired. Range: Extended Melee rage with a sword and TNT's, Universal with TNT's. Standard Equipment: Diamond Sword and TNT's. Intelligence: Day Day outsmart Kyvaughn who knows the secrets of Minecraft combat and knows how to make a ender realm portal in seconds by making Kyvaughn so mad and decided to beat Day Day to near death and Day Day had TNT'S ready to blow up the oak village along with Kyvaughn's house. Day Day knows as much of the history of Minecraft as Kyvaughn.